Atmosfear: The Sleepover
by Queen of Blades
Summary: A bunch of characters from various shows (Inuyasha, Naruto, one more I'm forgetting) have a sleepover and decide to play a game called Atmosfear. Hilarity ensues


**Atmosfear: The Sleepover**

Chapter one by Queen of Blades

This is gonna be a round robin, I think. Based on a true story. Only not. Crossover between Yami no Matsuri, Naruto, and Inuyasha. Pairings confirmed so far: Sausnaru. I don't own anything. You want specifics? I don't own Ysma, Krunk, Miroku, Inuyasha, Ranma, Muraki, Yami no Matsuri, Disney, Nemo, Naruto, Sauske, ramen (bummer, too, I'm all out), Kaze no Kizu, Tetsusaiga, Atmosfear, or the Gatekeeper (thank god).

"Ysma and Krunk." Miroku, everyone's favorite perverted monk of Inuyasha fame, watched the screen expressionless as the other 4 guys made disgusted faces, gagging and turning their heads.

"No, no, I got it. Ysma and Ranma!" added Muraki, of Yami no Matsuri.

"Disney only." Reminded Inuyasha, scornfully.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! Ysma and Nemo!" chimed Naruto, the cute little fox-ninja star of his own show. Everyone else gave a bit of a shudder- everyone, that is, except Inuyasha and Miroku, who looked at each other puzzled.

"How did I get roped into this?" groaned Inuyasha, as a sympathetic Ysma on the TV screen asked, "Why do we even HAVE that lever?"

"Ramen's done!" called Sauske, the birthday boy and originator of the sleepover. Both Naruto and Inuyasha found themselves competing to get up the stairs fastest.

"Move, runt!" Inuyasha growled, shoving Naruto out of the way. Naruto came back with his "Seducing" technique, just in time for Miroku to see. Miroku knelt, eyes sparkling and nosebleed starting, and begged,

"Please, Naruto-hime, please bear my child!"

"Ew, no!" Naruto changed tactics, using the clone technique to have 5 of him mob Inuyasha while the original grabbed the first bowl of ramen.

"Kaze no- " he began, drawing Tetsusaiga, but Miroku clamped a hand over his mouth.

"No! You can't use the Wind Scar in the house, baka!" he hissed in the hanyou's ear. "You'll kill us all!"

"Keh!" The enraged ramen-loving puppy threw the perverted monk aside, strode into the kitchen, and bonked Naruto on the head, stealing his ramen. "Never trust a fox."

"So. What shall we do now?" asked Sauske.

"Oh! Let's play that new game you got. What was it called again?" asked fox-boy, sulking over the ramen.

"Feh, whatever." Added dog-boy.

"You mean Atmosfear?" asked Sauske.

"Yeah! Atmosfear!" chimed in the now-perky Naruto, grabbing the box.

"Let's play in teams." Suggested Muraki, with a sly grin.

"Hey, listen. I know why I'm here, and I know why the fox is here. Miroku's here because of Naruto-chan, but why did YOU come to Sauske's party, Muraki?" asked the arrogant hanyou.

"I have my reasons…" said Muraki, glancing at Naruto and licking his lips slightly.

"…sorry I asked."

"So do we want to play solo or in teams?" asked Miroku, after a minute, to break the awkward silence.

"Teams." Chimed Naruto and Sauske, simultaneously.

"No way!" protested Inuyasha.

"Teams." Voted Muraki.

"Teams it is!" said Miroku, cheerfully. "Everyone write your name on a slip of paper and put it in this hat. Then we'll draw partners."

"Oy! Baka! There's 5 of us, stupid." Grumbled Inuyasha.

"Then we'll have one man on his own."

"I volunteer!"

"No. We'll pick names." The tone of finality in Miroku's voice made even the grumbling Inuyasha comply. "Alright, Naruto, you draw first."

"…Inuyasha? No!"

Inuyasha snarled, rolling his eyes. "fucking kitsune…"

"Alright, Muraki, you pick next." Said Miroku, a little worried.

"… Well, aren't we going to have fun, Miroku-kun."

Miroku gave a little shudder. "Then Sauske-san is by himself. Alright, who has the instructions? Ah, there they are. Alright. Everyone write their deepest fears on a slip of paper and place them in this little box." Everyone complied, casting sneaky glances around to be sure nobody was reading them. "now, pick a piece as a team."

"We'll be the werewolf." Declared Inuyasha, snatching the little blue figurine.

"We'll be the poltergeist." Said Muraki, with a glance to Miroku. "If that's alright with you, houshi-sama."

"er.. that's fine, Muraki-san."

"And I'll be the vampire." Declared Sauske. "Let's play."

"Alright.." Miroku flipped through the rules. "Place your piece on your headstone square. We'll roll the dice on our turns, one or two each turn, whichever you want. If you land on a key space, you get a key. If you land on a duel space, you and another player roll a die, and the higher number gets a key from the lower number. If you land on a wing space, you go to another wing space. If you land on the black key, you get the black key. You cannot win while you have the black key. To win you have to get a key of each color, then go to the center. Then, the Chosen picks a fear and if it's yours, you win. We have 49 minutes to beat the game, and when the Gatekeeper comes on screen we have to stop everything and do what he says. If you land on a fate square, with a skull, you get a fate card. If you land on a clock square, you get a time card. Capish?"

One could hear a pin drop.

Crickets chirped.

Sweatdrops formed.

"Oh, you'll catch on. Hit play, Sauske-san." Said Miroku, facepalming.

Sauske hit play, and a purple, ugly face appeared on screen, in a robe. **"I am the Gatekeeper. When you play my game, you play by my rules, maggots! When I call on you, you must answer, "Yes, My Gatekeeper!", and you must do what I say. Think you can win? Think again, brainless maggots! Now, who is playing?"** On the screen, a picture of a mummy appeared, with "The Mummy: Yes, No". Sasuke clicked "No", and did likewise for the Count and the Witch. He clicked yes on the Vampire, the Werewolf, and the Poltergeist. Then, the Gatekeeper appeared again. **"Very well then, maggots. Roll the dice!"**

Each pair rolled two dice: Sasuke rolled a 4, Miroku a 7, and Inuyasha a 9. The Gatekeeper called, **"Now! The highest roller, answer me!"**

"Yeah? What?" called Inuyasha.

"**If you did not answer "Yes My Gatekeeper", lose a turn!"**

"WHAT! You bastard!" cried the enraged Inuyasha.

"**Now! The lowest roller, answer!"**

"Yes, My Gatekeeper." Answered Sasuke, sarcastically, with a bit of an eye roll.

"**You are my Chosen One. You will make sure none of these other maggots cheats. Other maggots! The Chosen One will be my eyes and ears throughout the game, so you better shape up! Now, let's begin the game. Chosen One! Go!" **

A timer appeared on the TV screen, counting down from 49:00. Within a few turns, Inuyasha noticed Naruto… snuggling up to Sasuke?

"Hey! Quit cuddling the Gatekeeper's Bitch!"

"You're just jealous 'cause Kagome's not here." Stated Miroku calmly.

"BAKA NE!" Inuyasha reached across the board to bonk Miroku on the head, causing a lump to form.

"Mmm, scrumptious. You know, I like to rape little boys…." declared Muraki. Everyone just stared at him.

"**Stop! Whose turn is it?"** asked the creepy guy.

"Um, mine. I mean, Yes, My Gatekeeper!" stammered Sasuke.

"**What is your name?"**

"Sasuke, my Gatekeeper."

The Gatekeeper paused. **"I don't like your name. I'm going to give you a nickname. Let's see.. something that matches your personality. Oh, I know! Fester. Because that's all your personality will do- fester. Everyone say hello to Fester!"**

"Fester! Ha!" "Konnichiwa, fester-san." "Aww, poor little fester." The reactions ranged some but all contained merciless laughter.

"**You see, Fester? It suits you. Lose a turn."**

"WHAT?" Sasuke blushed from the teasing, and flipped off the TV screen, passing the dice to Miroku.

"Fox! Stop cuddling Fester!" gloated Inuyasha. "Never trust a kitsune."

_Alright, I think that's good. Yes, the game is supposed to be Atmos**fear**. It's an actual game. And he actually calls you maggots. And Fester. I'll let Sa—I mean, Ariyah do the next chapter (hopefully she'll actually do it this time, or I'll just have to finish this myself._

_Alright, if you MUST know, in the game this was based off I played Inuyasha. What? The fox kept cuddling the Gatekeeper's Bitch! XD just playin', Cat, you know I love ya._


End file.
